


I Will Find You (In a Sea of People)

by R_chimchim



Series: Something Borrowed, Something New [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I don't know what else to tag, Implied Smut, M/M, Markbum, Really it's just fluff, Video, best friend Jackson, couples, domestic markbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_chimchim/pseuds/R_chimchim
Summary: Mark would always find Jaebum, even in a sea of people.(or, alternatively, Jackson needed help with an experiment, so Mark dragged Jaebum into a day they both would never forget.)





	I Will Find You (In a Sea of People)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a video I saw on Youtube of little kids picking their moms out of a group.

"Come on, babe. It would be fun!" Mark nagged, dragging his cow-slipper covered feet all the way from the bedroom to the kitchen.

Jaebum sighed for the nth time, rubbing the back of his neck as he poured himself a cup of coffee, then he turned towards his boyfriend and threw him a glare before he settled on one of the stools at the kitchen counter.

"No." Jaebum said as he actively avoided looking at his boyfriend. Mark was in an over-sized sweatshirt that almost swallowed him whole, a pair of sweatpants that were rolled twice at the feet because they were too long to fit Mark's frail body well, and those damn cow slippers that Mark seemed to love. The older had just got up from bed, and he continued nagging about the request he asked Jaebum about the night before; his hair was sticking in every which way (Mark always had that adorable bed head when he woke up), and his eyes were a little droopy due to the fact that he woke up only 10 minutes prior.

"But why not?" Mark huffed, dropping on the stool next to Jaebum's.

"Because I'm not gonna spend half a day standing between a bunch of people till we find each other. It's a waste of time." Jaebum rolled his eyes.

"It's a great way to strengthen our relationship!" Mark argued.

"Baby, we've been together for three years." Jaebum rolled his eyes.

"Okay, ignore that. We owe Jackson a favor." Mark tried to use another excuse.

"For what?" Jaebum asked.

"For babysitting Nora last week when we were at your parents' place." Mark stated, his fingers lightly brushing the hair at the nape of Jaebum's neck. Jaebum shivered at the touch but still refused to look at the older man. He knew that one look at Mark's doe eyes and pouty face would make him cave in.

"We'll take him out to lunch or something." Jaebum has always been that stubborn, and it drove Mark insane sometimes.

"But he really needs us to go. Come on, it's for his job." Mark noticed that his nice advances were being ignored, so he decided to up his game by sliding his hands over Jaebum's exposed skin; on his neck, his arms, and his thighs where his shorts were too short.

Jaebum shivered a bit more, but he did not give in. "Well, Jacks has a stupid job." He was just being childish.

"Okay, Mister Investment Banker." Mark rolled his eyes, his fingers threading through Jaebum's hair and pulling a bit so it would hurt.

"Yah, cut it off." Jaebum tried to move his head out of Mark's hold, but Mark gripped his neck and pulled his face towards him.

"Jaebum-ah. Please? For me? Because you love me?" Mark tried. Jaebum tried to pull away, he really did, but then Mark's lips were on his, and he kinda forgot what he should be doing- which was getting as far away from his boyfriend as he possibly could.

Mark kissed him for a few moments, fingers brushing over his neck and cheeks, but then he pulled away and started leaving butterfly kisses anywhere he could reach.

"Jae, do you love me?" Mark asked between kisses.

Jaebum's breath hitched as Mark kissed the especially sensitive spot behind his ear. "Of course I love you."

"Then if you love me and I asked you for one thing only, you should do it for me," Mark continued littering soft kisses all over his boyfriend's face. "Right?" He whispered that last part right into Jaebum's ear and he felt his boyfriend shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Markeu, don't start something you can't finish." Jaebum warned, hands balled into fists so he wouldn't grab Mark and take him right there on the kitchen counter.

"Who said I couldn't finish it?" Mark's hand ghosted over the crotch of Jaebum's shorts before he pulled away quickly and took a step back. He could see the vein in Jaebum's neck pulse at how hard he was gritting his teeth.

"Come back here, Tuan, you can't leave me like this." Jaebum finally said, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Say yes and I'll take care of your little problem." Mark innocently batted his eyelashes at Jaebum and that was the last straw.

"I hate you." Jaebum sighed, standing up.

"So is that a yes?" Mark questioned.

"Yes, fine." The younger finally gave up trying.

Mark's face broke into a wide grin, his perfect teeth on full display as he let out a squeaky giggle and threw his arms around Jaebum's neck.

"I love you! Thank you, Bummie! You're not gonna regret this, I promise." Then he proceeded to kiss his boyfriend all the way to the shower.

An hour later, after an extremely long shower in which they barely even showered, the couple were making their way to meet Jackson at the studio where he worked.

Jackson works at an online production company, and he had asked Mark, his best friend, to participate in a couples' experiment with Jaebum. It took some convincing and a whole lot of nagging and teasing for Jaebum to say yes, and Mark knew that it wouldn't be easy to get his boyfriend on board, but he still managed to. He knew Jae would not be able to resist his pouts - among other things.

When they arrived at the studio 15 minutes later, Mark and Jaebum noticed the multiple couples present there as well.

"You're gonna have to work really hard to make it up to me, baby." Jaebum whispered in Mark's ear, making him giggle and hide his face in the crook of the younger's neck, where he left a small kiss because Jaebum smelled like heaven.

"Ahh, you guys came!" They suddenly heard a high-pitched squeal before they were crushed into a group hug by a pair of sturdy arms. Jackson thanked them a million times, at which Mark noticed Jaebum smile, then he proceeded to explain to them how the video would work.

"Okay so basically, you're gonna choose one of you to be the one who's gonna be blindfolded, and the other is gonna stand among a group of guys. So the way this works is that the person who is blindfolded has to try and find the other one and pick him out from the group." Jackson explained, leading the couple to show them around the studio which has been set for the purpose of the video.

"Hm, sounds easy enough." Mark grinned, gripping Jaebum's hand tighter.

They finally decided that Mark will look for Jaebum, mainly because Jaebum didn't wanna exert any effort, and he would rather not feel up other men for the purpose of a video (he later regretted his decision when he realized that Mark would be feeling up other men, but it was too late to change his mind.).

"You better find me." Jaebum fake warned, bringing his hand down to give Mark's ass a light tap.

"Don't worry, baby, i can find you in a sea of people, blindfolded, with both my hands behind my back." Mark proudly claimed, leaving a chaste kiss on the side Jaebum's mouth.

After a couple more minutes of preparations, Jackson gathered all the couples around and stated the rules.

"Okay so those of you who are gonna be blindfolded, please stand on my right," A group of girls and a couple of boys moved to Jackson's right, and Mark joined them. "The others, please take off any accessories you have on you hands or face. It would be too easy if your partners found your accessories instead of you." After a few complaints, the guys worked to remove their accessories. Jaebum took off his multiple rings and ear piercings, stuffing them in the inside pocket of his jacket. Then all the guys shuffled to stand in a straight line in front of a white background.

"Okay, now by turn we're gonna blindfold you, and you will proceed to try and find your partner. Please touch them in appropriate places, above the belt, because this is a G-rated video." Jackson grinned at the people on his right, and 5 minutes later they started shooting.

Several people took their turns trying to find their partners, some of them succeeding while others picked out the wrong people. After each person, the guys were told to shuffle their places when the upcoming person was being blindfolded. It was entertaining to watch the concentration on people's faces as they worked so hard to find their respective others. Jaebum didn't even mind his face and hands being touched.

After what felt like years, it was finally Mark's turn. After the shuffle, Jaebum ended towards the end of the line, and he prayed to God that his boyfriend would find him. For some reason he was nervous; sure, he had faith in Mark, but he still felt anxious when Mark started his turn.

As for Mark, the moment his vision went dark, his heart fell to his stomach. Jackson slowly led him to the line of guys, and he hesitantly started his conquest of finding his boy. He started by the hands, feeling the fingers; their shape and smoothness, then he moved to the faces- feeling around the eyes, lips, nose, and any other prominent features. They were either too soft or too rough, their noses too big or too small, and their hands too large or too hard. It took him a while to advance through the group, but he finally reached his destination.

The first indicator was the smell of heaven that invaded his senses. Jaebum always smelled like wood and mint and freshly brewed coffee. The second indicator was the hands. When he picked up his hand, it was a little cold, just like Jaebum always was; the fingers were slender, and soft, and they fit in the spaces between Mark's fingers just like they should. The third indicator was the face that Mark had memorized like the back of his hand. The strong jawline, the prominent cheekbones, the almost perfectly straight nose, and the soft skin all over. It was all Jaebum.

As a last measure to be sure- although he was 99.99% sure- Mark lowered his hand and rested it against the person's chest. He could feel the steady heartbeat and it felt like home.

Mark stepped back, as if announcing that he was done, then he slowly pulled the blindfold off, and his heart skipped a beat when he came face to face with the love of his life. Jaebum was grinning at him, rows of straight, white teeth and all, and his eyes were almost, almost glistening with tears.

"Told you I'd find you." Mark giggled, and then the rest of the couples applauded, just like they did when all the other couples found each other.

Jaebum couldn't stop himself, so he grabbed Mark by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss before Jackson yelled at them to stop wasting footage.

Mark smiled against Jaebum's lips and pulled away, turning around to hand Jackson the blindfold so the next person could have their turn, but then he heard a collective gasp coming from some of the participants. Jackson's eyes went wide before he grabbed Mark's shoulders and turned him back towards where Jaebum was standing a moment ago, knocking the confused look right off his face.

Mark almost fainted. It took him all the strength he had in his frail legs to keep standing, because in front of him, Jaebum was on one knee, a diamond ring in his hand, and a soft smile on his lips.

"Markie, I know you have been waiting for a grand romantic gesture, and my sorry ass has been waiting for the right moment to do this, but I kind of can't wait anymore. So, baby, will you save me from my suffering and be my husband?" Jaebum asked, and Mark's throat closed up.

"What kind of half-assed proposal is that, Jaebum? He's been waiting for two years for you to pop the question and this is how you do it?" Best friend extraordinaire Jackson Wang scoffed, obviously not minding the waste of footage anymore. Jaebum and Mark simultaneously shot him a glare. But then, Jaebum cleared his throat, and tried again.

"Mark Yien Tuan, love of my life, will you marry me?"

Mark cried then and there, tears streaming down his face as he vigorously nodded his head and choked out a "yes" before he flung himself at Jaebum, who caught him just in time. The room went crazy with cheers (Jackson's high-pitched screams being the loudest) as Jaebum put Mark back down on his feet and slid the ring onto his finger.

"I love you so much, Bummie." Mark grinned, attacking Jaebum's lips with kisses.

"I love you too, baby boy."

 

They don't know how fast they were driving to get home, all they know is that they couldn't even make it to the bedroom. They did it on the living room couch, and the kitchen counter, then against the hallway wall, until they got to the bedroom, and kept making love until they both passed out from exhaustion. They were both sticky but too tired to move a muscle, so Jaebum just pulled Mark flush against him, and they both went out like a light. 

Mark woke up first around nighttime; the sun had already went down and he realized that they missed lunch and dinner. But he spent more than an hour just staring at his fiancé, tracing his curves and edges with his fingers until Jaebum stirred awake and pulled Mark over him, tangling their limbs together until neither of them knew where they ended and the other started.

They spent the rest of the evening kissing languidly, even in the shower, until they had to start calling up their friends and families to inform them of the good news (if Jackson hadn't already blabbered about it to everyone they knew).

 

That night, Mark decided that out of the wide sea of all the people he could've chosen, he found the best of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> It is quite obvious by now that I ship Mark with literally everyone. So I decided to switch up from Markjin and try my newest obsession, Markbum! This is just fluff because I am too awkward to write smut ^^  
> * I don't know why it turned out to be this long haha


End file.
